An iconic programming system is a "programming-less" environment where programming is done by connecting graphical images of tools (icons), together with connecting lines, to create an iconic network which represents a software program. The iconic programming system may be used in research and development test environments, or manufacturing environments, where several different electronic instruments are connected to test a system or device, or even a plurality of devices. Programming such a system requires instructions to cause the various instruments to perform desired functions in order to operate as a system.
When an iconic programming system is used, each instrument is represented by a graphical icon, also called a graphical object, and the connections between the instruments are represented by lines between the graphical images. In addition to graphical icons representing instruments in such a system, graphical icons are provided for programming functions, for example looping, IF-THEN statements, etc. By combining instrument and programming icons, a user can create an iconic network involving the programmed operation of several instruments.
Iconic systems are designed to relieve the user of having to program in a traditional programming language to accomplish an operation. Because these systems are designed for a user who is not a professional programmer, they provide only very simple programming functions, such as loops, and do not provide a way for programming a complex operation. Also, because the user of the system is unaware of the specific data types and formats of data being exchanged between the instruments, or other graphical objects within the system, traditional sequential programming is very difficult in prior art iconic systems.
A user of an iconic programming system may have a need to include a more complex program within an iconic network, such as controlling the sequential execution of processes or program segments, for example in the sequencing of tests made to test a product on a production line. Such a program may require programming facilities that are very difficult or cumbersome for an iconic programming environment. When this type of problem arises, as shown below with respect to FIG. 2, it is difficult to create the necessary data flow in prior art iconic systems.
Prior art conventional programming systems using textual languages have been customized to perform control sequencing. Hewlett Packard's Functional Test Manager (FTM) is an example of a system that provides a spread sheet-like test form for specifying the procedure, limits, and next actions to be taken by tests written in a conventional textual language. Systems of this type, however, do not allow the programmer to make use of the flexibility of graphical programming to specify the individual tests or control over sequencing actions, such as is available in an Iconic Programming Environment.
There is a need in the art then for a system that combines conventional test sequence control in an iconic programming environment. The present invention meets this and other needs.
Various features and components of an iconic network system are disclosed in U.S. patent applications:
(A) Application Ser. No. 07/483,478 filed Feb. 22, 1990 for PROGRAMMING ESCAPE FROM AN ICONIC SYSTEM of Bailey, Beethe, Wolber, and Williams, now abandoned; PA1 (B) application Ser. No. 07/537,550 filed Jun. 13, 1990 for PROCESSING METHOD FOR AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Beethe, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,574; 5,313,575; PA1 (C) Application Ser. No. 07/661,936 filed Feb. 28, 1991 for LINE PROBE IN AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Wolber, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,318; PA1 (D) Application Ser. No. 07/668,286 filed Mar. 12, 1991 for INPUT AND OUTPUT CONSTRAINTS ON DEVICES IN AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Wolber and Beethe, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,043; PA1 (E) Application Ser. No. 07/668,285 filed Mar. 12, 1991 for A SYSTEM FOR ENTERING AND MODIFYING VARIABLE NAMES FOR TERMINALS OF ICONS IN AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Wolber and Beethe, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,476; and PA1 (F) Application Ser. No. 07/686,861 filed Apr. 12, 1991 for WAIT FOR SERVICE REQUEST IN AN ICONIC PROGRAMMING SYSTEM of Beethe;
each of which is hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed and taught therein.